April Fools
by addictedtosg1
Summary: It's the 1st of April but does Jack know that? Slight implied sexual involvement be advised.


April Fools

It was 2:00 am at the SGC and SG1 was coming in. General Jack O'Neill stood at the edge of the ramp to greet them home.

"Howdy kids"He grinned as SG1 walked down the ramp.

"Greeting O'Neill" Teal'c handed an SF his staff weapon. O'Neill then turned to Carter who had yet to recognize his presence.

"Sir, permission to go the infirmary." She didn't even raise her head.

"Carter, are you..." His sentence stopped by Daniel's hand on his shoulder.

"Jack we need to talk"

"Ok Danny boy my office?"

"Sure but infirmary first, trust me" they all met Carter at the elevator to go to the infirmary level.

"Carter…" he tried again to talk to her and lay his hand on her should but this time it was Teal'c who stopped him.

"O'Neill it would be advised if you did not speak to Col. Carter at this moment."

"What? No, I'm her CO and her friend what the hell is going on here?' he turned Sam so he could look at her 'Sam?" The elevator door opened and she didn't say a word she just walked inside. As the doors shut he turned Carter to him again. He jumped back in surprise to see her crying.

"Sir, please don't touch me, please." He had never heard he beg like that before. It broke his heart to see her like this. He let his grip go and looked to see where Daniel was standing.

"Daniel, want to fill me in here?"

"Ok Jack it seems that Sam was implanted with a device to kill our leader, and well that's you now." He jumped back to the other side of the elevator.

"What?" he looked at Carter and she began to cry even hard. Daniel put his hand around her and hugged her close.

"It will be alright Sam we'll fix it." The elevator stopped and O'Neill was still up against the wall. Daniel led Sam out as Teal'c stayed with O'Neill.

"O'Neill I believe that the doctor will be able to resolve this dilemma, do you not believe this as well?"

"Yeah T." with a raised eyebrow Teal'c watched O'Neill go the infirmary. Before long all of SG1 were in the large infirmary room with Carter, sitting knees to her chest on the hospital bed.

"Don't touch me!" Carter was now screaming at the nurses. Daniel began to plead with her to let the nurses to do their jobs.

"Come on Sam Please just let them work, for me? Please"

"No you don't understand Daniel if he touches me I'll…." She started to cry again and Jack grabbed a chair and sat next to her bed. Daniel was sitting on the outside of her bed and Teal'c was against the doorframe. Jack reached out to take her hand.

"NO! Please" she sank her head to her arms and chest and snapped her hand back.

"Sam please just let them do their work" Jack didn't use her very often but he need her to be ok. She had to be.

3 hours later Daniel was asleep on the bed next to her and Jack had fallen asleep in the chair and Teal'c was Kelnoreeming.

"Jack' he thought he heard his name. But it was a woman saying it. 'Jack please wake up I need you" Suddenly his eyes opened and Sam was standing in front of him.

"Carter you shouldn't be out of bed, get back in there that's an order"

"Jack I want you" His mouth hung open, was this really happening.

"What? Now... I mean what?" Sam had now straddled him.

"Sam stop this isn't you, you'll kill me!" Suddenly she kissed him 'hell if you're going to go this is the best.' But then instead of dying he heard laughter. Daniel was now rolling in the floor laughing so hard he was crying and even Teal'c was now in the room chuckling as much as a Jaffa could. Sam put her head down on his shoulder laughing so hard that tears began to form. She raised her head and with a confused look on Jack's face she leaned into his ear and whispered.

"April Fools Sir!"

"WHAT! Daniel, Sam? Teal'c even you?" he was now laughing like the old times when they were all SG1.

"I hate you all" he said standing removing Sam from her position and sitting her on the chair.

"I'm going to my office now you guys just go…' he didn't even finish his sentence before moving to the door. 'Just to let you know I'll be back you won't know when but I will be." As he turned to go the group was still laughing he said

"Hey Carter"

"Yes sir" whipping the tears from her eyes he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Payback Samantha Jean Payback"

"What are you talking about" she acted innocent. He loved it when she did that, he loved playing games like that. He went to go and turned around once again.

"Got me all riled up and now I've got a situation of my own, now don't I" with that Daniel could hold it in any longer he turned red and laughed so hard he fell out of the chair, leaving Teal'c confused and Sam awestruck.

This was my first story so please be nice if you are going to reply to it. Thanks


End file.
